


now i wake up in the night and watch you breathe

by waywardprentiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Danny's fitted himself perfectly into Steve's life. His home. His bed.He has no problem sleeping on the left side. In fact, he prefers it that way.He doesn't even mind Eddie being in the bed with them most nights. (Though he'd never admit that out loud.)What he does mind is getting woken up at three o'clock in the morning by his partner snorting like a pig.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	now i wake up in the night and watch you breathe

**Author's Note:**

> also known as the five times danny tries to fix steve's snoring and the one time steve finds a solution.

Getting to fall asleep next to the love of your life every night? What could be better? 

Oh, yeah. 

Right. 

Your partner not keeping you awake with his god awful snoring.

That's what. 

-

The first time it happens, Danny's only been there a week.

They've finally moved in all his stuff. The stuff that wasn't already there anyway. And they've started to set up the guestroom as Grace's room when she visits.

Danny's fitted himself perfectly into Steve's life. His home. His bed. 

He has no problem sleeping on the left side. In fact, he prefers it that way.

He doesn't even mind Eddie being in the bed with them most nights. (Though he'd never admit that out loud.)

What he does mind is getting woken up at three o'clock in the morning by his partner snorting like a pig.

"What," Danny says confused.

He looks over his shoulder at Steve but he's asleep on his back, fingers interlaced on his chest.

Danny stares at him for a minute but he doesn't make another sound.

He rolls his eyes and pulls the covers tighter around himself.

-

The second time it happens Danny's prepared.

They've spent the last week tracking down a serial killer and they finally caught a break.

When they get home that night, all they do is feed Eddie and brush their teeth before falling into bed. 

Danny's woke up not thirty minutes later by a grumbling noise in his ear.

He picks his head up from where he was laying on Steve's chest just in time to see the man let out another snort.

Danny huffs.

"Babe," he whispers.

Steve's eyes blink open slowly, "Huh? Danny? What?"

"Turn over," He says pushing on Steve's shoulder to spoon him.

He rolls onto his side without complaint catching Danny's hand and pulling it around him.

Danny snuggles against his back and presses a kiss to his neck before sighing and falling back asleep.

-

When the third time happens, Danny's discovered a pattern.

He's noticed they always seem to wind down at the end of the night with a beer or two.

"Hey, babe," Danny starts when Steve pulls out their annual nightcap.

"Yeah?" He replies looking back at Danny with the fridge door still open.

Danny walks around the island to sit on his usual spot on the counter.

"Let's skip the beers tonight."

"What's up? You feeling okay, Danno?"

He's getting those worried frown lines on his forehead so Danny beckons him over.

"Nothing's wrong, babe," he says grabbing Steve when he's near and pulling him in between his legs.

"I can just think of another way to blow off some steam tonight," he finishes with a smirk.

"Hmm," Steve says with a glint in his eye, "You might be onto something there."

Danny grins before pulling him in for a kiss.

-

After, when they're catching their breath, Danny thinks finally.

But when the clock strikes four, Danny wakes to Steve snoring in his ear.

-

The fourth time it happens, Danny talks to Steve beforehand.

"Babe, you gotta try them," Danny says handing him the Breathe Right nasal strips he bought at the store earlier that day. 

"Why didn't you tell me I was keeping you up?" He replies putting down his toothbrush and taking the box out of Danny's hand. 

"It's fine, it's not every night, but Steve," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "Babe, you're so loud."

Steve grins at him before putting the box back down on the counter and picking his toothbrush back up. 

Danny sighs from his place in the doorway to their bathroom. 

After Steve is finished brushing his teeth, he turns around with one of the strips in his hand.

He's got it on by the time he reaches Danny.

"There. Better now?" He grins and pecks Danny's lips before slipping past him into their bedroom.

"We'll see," Danny mumbles under his breath.

-

Danny doesn't understand how the nasal strip makes it worse but it does.

"My god," he huffs looking over at Steve sleeping, totally unaware of Danny's inner turmoil.

Danny looks down at Eddie who appears to have also been woken up by the noise.

"That's it. We're putting a stop to this, Eddie." He whispers pointing at the dog who's curled up at the end of their bed.

The only response he gets is a head tilt.

\- 

So the fifth time goes something like this.

The moment he sees Steve in the kitchen the next morning, he brings it up.

"Okay, so those things don't work." Danny says getting up on the counter while Steve fixes his usual after run shake.

"What things?" Steve asks distracted by cutting bananas.

"The nose strips! You even woke poor Eddie up last night," he gestures toward the dog who's eating his breakfast in the corner of the room.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Danno." Steve says adding strawberries to the blender.

"I'm making you take one of those sleep tests." He says pointing at him, "One of Grace's friends had an uncle or something who had to take one because his snoring was so bad." 

"Why did Grace's friend even tell her about it?" Steve asks with a confused look on his face.

Danny throws his hands up, "How should I know, Steve? I don't understand kids these days."

Steve just shakes his head at him, "Fine, okay? I'll take the test. Happy?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

-

"I can't believe this!" 

The slam of the front door makes Eddie start barking and Steve has to shush him.

"Danno, calm down."

"This is ridiculous. What does that even mean?" Danny starts to imitate the doctor at the sleep center, "There's nothing wrong with him. Sometimes people just snore."

He scoffs, "The fuck does that mean, Karen?"

"I'm so glad you're happy I don't have trouble breathing at night." Steve says sarcastically before sitting on the couch.

Danny stops in his pacing to look at him.

"Of course I'm glad you don't need one of those ugly mask things to wear at night," he motions to his face and Steve laughs at him, "But this doesn't solve our problem!"

"Come over here."

Steve pats the back of the couch with his right hand and puts his arm around Danny when he sits down next to him.

"We'll figure it out."

Danny sighs settling in and leaning his head back against Steve's arm, "It's not that big of a deal anyway but babe, you sound like a freight train sometimes."

Steve laughs and starts rubbing his chest.

"Guess I'll just add it to the list of things you do that annoy me." Danny says with a knowing smile.

Steve kisses his cheek.

"You love me," he whispers into Danny's ear, "You wouldn't change anything about me."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny replies smiling when Steve starts to kiss his neck.

-

Two days later, Danny comes to bed to find a pair of earplugs on his nightstand.

It's the best sleep he's got in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a comment steve made in "e ho'i na keiki oki uaua o na pali (home go the very tough lads of the hills)"
> 
> title is from taylor swift's song "paper rings"


End file.
